The Attack of the Hair Goblin!
by Tweekdee
Summary: What happens when Tristan's hair goes bad? Well...it's not very pretty. In chapter one, nothing really happens, but later on, it shall be total chaos! Some tea-bashing, don't like? Don't read!


Hey! It's me. I'm back after a long vacation of not writing. But I'm back and with the power of Mikee we shall make another story happen. By god this will work. So we ish gonna let you read and hopefully you like the story.  
  
WARNING: WE WORKERS HERE AT MIDNIGHT&TWEEK INC. HATE TEA (not anzu)SO SHE WILL BE KILLED MANY MANY TIMES. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TEA BASHING THEN THIS IS NOT A GOOD STORY FOR YOU TO READ. PLEASE...UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES JUST DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE A FREAK AND ARE IN LOVE WITH TEA. YOU WILL CRY. AND THEN YOU WILL...CRY SOME MORE. ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST TEA ON AN OPEN FIRE SOME WHERE FAR OUT IN THE WOODS, WHERE THE BLAIR WITCH CAN GET HER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.  
  
disclaimer I do not own any Yugioh chars. Or anything else that involves yugioh!  
  
It was another bright and sunny day in the city of Domino. Lawns were being mowed, children played in the traffic-jammed streets, and everyone was happy, particularly Joey and Tristan, who had just came back from the local amusement park.  
  
Joey- Man, that was great. Ohh...and I'm sorry for vomiting on you while we were on the rollercoaster. I just couldn't hold in that last cheese dog. I told you they were diseased.  
  
Tristan- Well, Joey, I tried to tell you it was diseased, but my pocket protector started leaking into my pants. Plus, who would eat a green hotdog? Oh, and I have to pee.  
  
Joey looks at Tristan and they walk to some strange place, which turns out to be the nuclear power plant.  
  
Joey- Dare me to answer that? Because you know I eat anything. But it's okay for me to eat whatever I want because the doctor says I have a high metabolism. Heehee!  
  
Tristan points a finger at Joey.  
  
Tristan- Joey, you moron, he said you had a high metoblismss, not me-tab-ol- ism...or whatever you just said...retard...  
  
Joey has a confused look on his face.  
  
Joey- What's a metoblismss? Is it that the new type of condom? Because I've never scored yet. My other friends Beavis and Butthead always complain that they can't score...so I figured I would join the not-yet-scored group.  
  
Tristan- No, stooooooooopid, it's, ya know..  
  
Tristan points "down there".  
  
Tristan: Don't sell yourself short Joey, if you count your sister, you've scored.  
  
Joey looks appalled.  
  
Joey- Okay, it's not my fault that I beat her in Monopoly. She is good, but I'm better.  
  
Tristan- So you think she's 'good' do you...Oh! Look at that!  
  
Tristan walks over to a sign that says "Radioactive Waste, Very Dangerous, KEEP AWAY!".  
  
Tristan- What's it say Joey? You're the one who graduated kindergarten is three years...  
  
Joey looks hard at the sign  
  
Joey- It says "Radio Store, Very loud, Keep ear plugs in at all times." That's what it says. I think. Hey...we should go and find some radios so we can listen to cool music. And not like that sissy crap that Tea makes us listen to, that crap sucks. I swear she only makes us listen to sissy friendship music. The other day I was half tempted to put in music that had swearing in it just to see what she would do.  
  
Tristan- Yeah, and I thought they didn't sell the Barney Soundtrack in stores any more. Remember that time Tea got an autographed picture of Barney when we were three, and Yugi was jealous, so he got out Grandpa's weedwacker and found out how to turn it on? When Tea's face got smashed into the gravel and all bloody, I started laughing so hard. Then we found out that she had to get her nose replaced. Nobody would ever think that she was the present-day Michael Jackson...  
  
Joey starts cracking up  
  
Joey- Yeah, oh my god...that was so funny. She had like no nose for a week and we called her nonose and then she would run to her mom and tell her that we were calling her "nonose" and then she would start to cry. That was great. And she told me that her mom special-ordered The new Barney sound track. I was about to smash that CD. She kept singing "I love you, you love me"...I told her that if she didn't shut up that I would take the cd and shove it up her as—  
  
Tristan- --As a matter of fact, you suck Joey.  
  
Joey gets mad  
  
Joey- Dude, what did I do? You suck man. Hey at least I never did a sissy duet with Tea about our friendship and how yugi will beat kaiba or whatever...you ninny. You have no right to tell me that I suck. You are the one who sucks your momma every night.  
  
Joey then pushes him.  
  
Tristan- Yeah, well at least I had a song....  
  
Joey- Well at least I can duel unlike you.  
  
Joey then tackles Tristan.  
  
Tristan- Joey! You ape, get off of me!!  
  
Tristan punches him in the face.  
  
Joey falls backwards.  
  
Joey- I'm not an ape you cow!  
  
Tristan- Oh yeah, that's right; you're a mutt! HAHA!  
  
Tristan points and laughs.  
  
Joey- That's it!  
  
Joey then gets up and runs into Tristan, accidently knocking him into a pool of chemical waste.  
  
Tristan- AAIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Tristan swims up to the edge and gets up out of the chemical waste, but something feels strange to him...  
  
Joey gets this strange look on his face and then starts backing up.  
  
Joey- Tristan..man...y-y-your hair...dude..it has eyes.  
  
Joey then runs out of the plant screaming telling everyone to run  
  
Tristan stands there staring out the door.  
  
Tristan- Umm...okay...  
  
Tristan walks out the door and sees Joey and walks up to him.  
  
Joey walks backward and trips over a traffic cone.  
  
Joey- Dude, get away from me. I don't know what the hell is on your head but I don't want to stay and find out  
  
Tristan- Huh?  
  
Random voice- Glarsharshlesharsh....  
  
Slobbery stuff came down on Tristan's face.  
  
Tristan- What the...?  
  
Joey- See man...your hair can talk.  
  
Joey then walks over and poles at his head  
  
The point on Tristan's head tried to bite Joey's finger off.  
  
Tristan- It sounds like a goblin...  
  
Joey- Damn you. Tristan...your damn hair tried to bite me.  
  
Joey then hits Tristan on top of his head  
  
Joey- There take that you little devil mutant hair.  
  
Tristan- Oww! That hurts!  
  
Tristan pets his head.  
  
Tristan- Be a good boy!  
  
The hair goblin whimpers.  
  
Tristan- Awww, Joey, he's harmless!  
  
Joey scuffs  
  
Joey- Harmless? You call that thing harmless? He almost bit my finger off  
  
Tristan- Isn't he cuuute though?!? Yes you are! Yes you are!!!  
  
Tristan pets it and it purrs.  
  
Joey- That think isn't cute and why ya treating it like it's your pet? That thing is evil.  
  
Tristan- It's part of me, isn't it? Let's all go to lunch!  
  
Joey- What are you gonna do? Feed that thing a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake?  
  
Tristan- Well did ya want me to starve it to death???!!! Of course I'll feed it!  
  
Tristan pets the goblin.  
  
Hair Goblin- Murrrshoo? Wawa?!  
  
Tristan- What a cutie! I suppose he takes after me!!  
  
Joey rolls his eyes.  
  
Joey- don't flatter yourself. Are you sure that thing eats people food? And what happens when that thing has to go to the bathroom? Do you just throw- up then?  
  
Tristan- Whatever. If it'll eat your finger, then I'm sure it'll eat anything!! Bathroom? Umm...Who knows, let's just go  
  
Joey- Whatever you say.  
  
Midnightwarrior(1)- Well that's it.  
  
Muse: Ash didn't wanna do the closing, so we will.  
  
Midnight: Because her butt hurts...  
  
Muse: REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WEAK MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight: Ignore him...but a review would be very nice...hint hint wink wink, nudge nudge Yeah... 


End file.
